


Eighth Year

by psychoticsoysauce



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Gay, Im sorry for Simons self deprecation, M/M, Sad, Watford Eighth Year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:02:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24087061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychoticsoysauce/pseuds/psychoticsoysauce
Summary: What if Baz and Simon got together at the end of Seventh Year?
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	1. Reunited

**Simon**

I'm on the train, back to Watford. Going over the same list I do every time, except this time, Baz is number one. I miss him, a lot. Maybe even more then the scones. Definitely more then the scones. I haven't seen him since we left for the summer. It's been miserable since then. Of course we call and stuff but it isn't the same. I want to see him. I want to be near him.

_"For Crowley's sake, Snow!"_

_"I didn't mean too."_

_"Why can't you ever do anything right for once Simon!"_

_And then I kiss him. I don't know why, it just felt like I should've. I felt like I almost wanted to. And now that it's happening, I want to keep doing it. I don't even remember what we were fighting about. I know I like this better then when we were fighting. Does Baz like it? He's kissing me back, he seems like he likes it._

I can never get that out of my head. I would've stayed with Baz this summer but I don't think his parents (father) would have wanted be there. Not to mention how hard it'd be to hide that we're together. I wish we wouldn't have to and his father just be okay with it.

" _What does this mean," I ask._

_"What do you think it means Snow?"_

_"You called me Simon before."_

_"Snow," he puts an emphasis on it this time, "I want to be together, I think."_

_"Like, boyfriends?"_

_"Yes."_

_"I like that."_

***

The familiarity of Watford is comforting. Magic is everywhere, it's feels like home. It is my home. I don't really have a real one anyways. I head up to our dorm in excitement. I didn't even stop to say anything to Penny yet, I know she's expecting me to be in the dining hall though. I open the door to our room and see it's exactly the same as how we left it. Baz's bed is made perfectly where as my bed has sheets and a blanket not even close to being made. Baz isn't here. At least not in our room. So I go to the dining hall where Penny is waiting for me with a plate of scones. I take one and have a seat with her. Agatha usually sits here with us, but I broke up with her. She never seemed to disappointed about it either. I guess, neither did I, because I was already with Baz.

"How was your summer Si?"

Horrible.

"Fine," I tell her.

She starts going on about her trip to America and Micah but I keep my eyes locked on the door. Baz has to be here soon. He usually is by now.

***

"Simon what's wrong? You haven't ate any of your dinner yet," Penny asks while I'm to busy wondering where Baz is.

It's been weeks without him here and I don't think I've eaten barely anything. I let out a noise that sounds like a sigh and look back at the door. If he was coming he would've been here by now. So I don't know why I keep watching door every time I'm in the dining hall.

"Simon-" Penny starts.

I just shake my head. I know she's trying to help me but there's only one thing that could make me feel better right now. "I going to my room," I say suddenly, standing up. I rush out of the dining hall and start towards the catacombs. I doubt he'll be there, but it's the only thing I can do.

**Baz**

I'm running towards Watford. I don't know if it's the right way but I need to get back to Snow. I need him to know I'm okay and alive. I hope he doesn't think I'm dead. God he thinks I'm dead doesn't he?.

I ended up taking a taxi to Watford. I haven't eaten any actual food in weeks so after about ten minutes of running I was about to collapse. If I didn't play football then I'd defiantly be out by five. But luckily I got to a road in time. I can slightly see my reflection in the mirror. My eyes are bloodshot, my face looks like a skeleton. As soon as I reach Watford I need food. Well, I need Simon, then I need food. Maybe some sleep would do me good too.

**Simon**

I'm sitting in the great lawn. I've stopped crying but I feel worse then before. Baz can't be gone forever, from Watford at least. And he's not dead. No. I refuse to let myself think that. If he were dead everyone would've known by now, wouldn't they? My mind ends up spiraling and giving me a bloody migraine. I've waisted _years_ hating Baz, for what? All this time I could've been with him but I didn't let myself.

_Baz smiles. I think it's the first time I've ever seen him with a real smile on his face. If he would've done that sooner maybe I would've snogged him a lot earlier. It's, cute. Seeing Baz happy. It's good being happy, being at peace. How long have I wanted this? A while, no doubt. The feud just stopped me from seeing that._

I've always hated that about myself. At least ever since we got together. How I let all this time pass by when we could've been dating. And now there could be no more time left. I bet the universe it getting a real kick out of this one.

The dumb boy takes years to fall in love with the most perfect, beautiful, vampire. And once he gets him, I'll take him away. 

I almost laugh. Because if I don't laugh I'll cry, and if I cry then it's never going to stop. I don't think Baz would want me to spend my life crying.

I hear someone yelling my name from far away. I look around to see who it is, I assumed it was Penny, but it doesn't sound like her. Or any girl in general. I look by the road and see him. Baz. I jump up and start running towards him. He's alive. I knew he was, he couldn't have been dead, he wasn't. I call out his name and tears start pricking at my eyes. I'm not sad, but relived that I don't have to spend another second without knowing where he is.

**Baz**

I can see him crying, by now where inches apart. I hug him with all that's left in me (which isn't a lot). "Your not dead," he whispers. "Of course not," I laugh, but at this point it comes out as a sob because I too, am crying.


	2. Intertwined

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Baz and Simon go back to their “normal” watford lives, they have some things to work through. Especially Penny giving Baz the shovel talk.

**Baz**

"I thought you were enemies when'd you start snogging?"

Bunce's stream of question all came flooding out, and I don't think it's stopping anytime soon. One second your being held hostage by fucking numpties and the next your being interrogated by your boyfriends best friend. Can I just get a fucking second to myself. With snow, of course. My boyfriend. I'll never get used to saying that.

Ever since he said he wanted to be boyfriends I’ve been doubting myself. Expecting Snow to change his mind any second. He hadn’t yet, obviously. Know, though, I don’t think he will. After seeing him this messed up because he thought _I_ was dead, I know he really does want me. It’s hard to believe. 

"Baz, are you okay?" Snow's waving in front of my face when I finally snap back into reality.

"So, you two," Bunce point her finger to us," a thing?"

Before I can say anything Snow nods his head and replies with a very enthusiastic "yes".

"Basilton, can I talk to you," she pulls my arm and I guess I have no choice. I better get used to this. There’s no way I would hurt Bunce because I know it would hurt Snow even more.

"Let's cut to the chase _Basilton_ , I know you really love him. I've seen you stare at him in every single class. At first, I agreed with Si, I thought you were plotting. I obviously realized that wasn't the case," I'm glad I haven't had much blood to drink recently, or I would've been blushing like crazy, "but he's my best friend and he always will be so if you ever hurt him I will personally put you back in order."

I know she would. If I even thought about hurting Simon, she’d probably slash my throat in my sleep. I don’t think I want to underestimate her. The thing is though, I'd never hurt Simon in my life. Ever. Except when I "pushed him down the stairs" but that's beside the point. I couldn't live with myself if I ever hurt him. Plus, the anathema. I think it should count emotionally, anyways.

"Bunce. Thanks for the talk but I've gotta get back so my boyfriend."

She grins at me, and I'm glad she's happy for Snow. Because if she wasn't, he would be an absolute train wreck (more then already).

***

We walk into the dining hall hand and hand. I'm not saying I wasn't expecting stares but it seems like a scene from a corny rom-com. Everyone's stopped talking and eating and it felt like everyone’s eyes were fixed on us. I could feel Snow tense up beside me.

"Hey are you okay," I whisper.

He just said nods his head in reply. I doubt he's okay.

"We can go back to our room if you'd like," I suggest.

"No. We're already here," he shrugs. I don't think he can show emotion any other way honestly.

Simon

I do want to go back to the room but I don't want to let down Baz. I can take it, I lie to myself.

He starts toward his usual table and I feel like I should go to mine. But I can't let go of his hand. So I sit next to him at his table and eat my lunch like normal. This isn't normal though. Dev and Niall are already at the table, smirking at Baz. He just hisses at them and looks away. I snort, and start eating my scone. At least something is normal.

I glance at me and Penny's table. I expected to see her sitting alone, but she's sitting with a group of other people who are all chatting up a storm. She catches my eyes and smiles so I give a smile back. I feel a tiny bit of guilt for not sitting with her, but her eyes are full with understanding.

"Baz," I start, he hums in reply, "can we sit with Penny tomorrow?"

"Of course love."

I'm never getting used to being called that. I love it.

Baz

I felt bad, at first. I could tell he wasn't okay with all the stares and whispering. And honestly, I wasn't either. Except I could handle it, I've dealt with it for years. I would usually tell everyone to piss off but I didn't want to make Snow feel any worse. It's gotten better now though, most people are continuing to eat their lunches. There's still some talk, I know it, but Snow seems a lot better then when we first walked in.

Simon

It'll be fine, I know it will. Because Baz is with me now, and that's all I need. And maybe Penny. And scones.


End file.
